Thanksgiving Fun
by DaDemonLovesMalfoy
Summary: Harry is spending Thanksgiving with the Malfoys/Blacks this year! What will come of it? DRARRY oneshot!


**Title:** Thanksgiving time is Family time.

**Chapter: Too bad mine's Psychotic.**

**A/N **This is an Established relasionship fic!

**Warnings: **Some bad words.

"Speech"

_:: thought ::_

"Draco, I don't want to have dinner with your family. They all want to kill me!" Harry whined as his boyfriend tried to comb his hair.

"They don't all want to kill you! Only the Death Eaters do. Harry, your hair has broken four unbreakable combs. What the fuck!" Draco said, throwing the comb to the ground. Harry sighed.

"Draco. I know you are a blond and all. But really!" Harry said repairing the broken combs with a slash of his wand.

"Aw, is my boyfriend in a bad mood?" Draco asked as he handed Harry a grey suit to put on. Harry pulled it on and looked down at Draco.

"Yes. I am in a bad mood," Harry said, pouting. Draco laughed and kissed him before tying a green tie around his dark haired boyfriends neck.

"Drraaaccccoooooo! Haaaaaaaarrryyyy! Come down for dinner," Narcissa called. Draco happily pulled Harry by his hand all the way to the dining room. Everyone turned to look at Harry.

"Alright people! No one! I repeat noooo one can kill Harry tonight. Okay?" Draco yelled, hands on his hips. Everyone just shifted.

"OKAY?" he shouted. The family murmured their agreement. "Good." Draco turned to his boyfriend. "See, I told you that you had nothing to worry about." Harry slapped his forehead.

"Yeah, nothing. Besides the fact that I have to be here!"

"Come all. It's time to eat!" Narcissa said happily.

Harry sat between Draco and Bellatrix and across from Lucius, Severus, and Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry!" greeted the orange-haired Metamorphagus.

"Wotcher Nymphadora!" Harry teased causing Severus to snort.

"See not all of them want to kill you," Draco said, with a wave of his hand.

"Shuddup," Harry muttered.

Thanksgiving dinner passed without incident but it was when they decided to play games that things got weird.

"Let's play Twister!" Tonks exclaimed. Everyone except Harry looked at her with a weird look.

"Play what?" Lucius asked.

"Twister. Someone spins the wheel which gives you a direction you follow it and whoever falls first loses."

"Seems fun," Bellatrix said. Harry conjured a giant board and a spinner. Severus took a seat and grabbed the spinner, placing it on his lap.

"Ready?" Severus asked with his usual sneer. Everyone nodded. "Right foot, red. Left foot, green. Left hand, green." They were all soon in very weird positions, stratically hiding Harry from view of his boyfriend, Tonks and Narcrissa. Bellatrix pulled out her wand and pointed it right at Harry's face.

"Ava-" Bellatrix began, but a slight shift of Harry's foot tripped someone making everyone fall.

"Um a little help here?" Harry asked from under seven people. Draco carefully extracted his boyfriend and dusted him off.

"Are you okay, Padfoot Junior?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine, Slips. Only problem is that your aunt tried to kill me!"

"No she didn't."

"Um yeah she did!"

"Nope."

"Whatever, I'm done."

"You can't leave Harry! We were going to play hide-n-seeker," Narcissa said sweetly.

"Hide-n-seeker?"

"Where one person hides and others try to find him/her. The hider can run anywhere after he/she is spotted."

"Sounds cool. Who's hiding?"

"You are Potter," Snape said. "Run."

Harry's eyed widened and he dashed away. He passed several doors before deciding to hide in the kitchen. He stepped in and then ran out. Harry furiously rubbed his eyes trying to get the image out of his head. Really! Who has sex in a kitchen! Harry ran and decided to hide in plain sight. He crouched down under a near by table.

Several people passed without a glance his way and Harry was starting to get bored. So when the next person passed, Harry stuck out his foot and tripped them. Severus landed with a thud.

"Potter," he growled looking under the table. Harry meeped and took of running. He cast an anti-gravity spell on his shoes and climbed up the wall. He hung upside down from the ceiling and waited until Severus had passed leaving the door open. He landed and took off running in the opposite direction, only to run straight into Lucius. The blonde grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs. He tied Harry to a chair and then lifted his wand.

"Avada Ka-"

"Yay! You found him!" Draco said excitedly, striding over to give Harry a kiss. Draco untied the green eyed boy and hugged him.

"Slips. I am reeeeallllllly tired of your family."

"Whatevs! Turn into Padfoot Junior." Haryy gave a grin and whispered the animagus spell. Soon a coyote was sitting by the fire.

"Ooooh! I almost forgot!" Draco sent purple sparks shooting in every direction to signal the end of the game.

Everyone came down in time to see a albino penguin toddle over to sit next to a tawny coyote. The coyote gave the penguin a lick before allowing it to curl up with him.

**Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! And to those who don't. Hope you enjoyed the fic!**


End file.
